bob_the_builder_2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Sky-High Scoop
Sky High Scoop is the 1st episode of the Bob The Builder 2015 series Written by Laura Beaumont and Paul Larson Date * September 1, 2015 (UK) * November 15, 2015 (US) * January 2016 UK Plot Bob and the team are finishing putting in the lift (elevator in the US version) for a new skyscraper in Spring City. Muck is curious what is a lift and Bob explains people would get tired climbing stairs in tall buildings so they have little carriages called lifts which take people up to the top of the building. Mayor Madison and Mr Bentley arrive to take a picture for tomorrow's picture on the newspaper but the team haven't put the lift in so they plan to come back at 4 o'clock. Scoop, Muck and Lofty load Tiny's cage to lift for Bob, Wendy and Leo. Scoop still feels jealous and plans to ride in the carriage. Muck asks him questions while Scoop goes up and Scoop replies that he can see Spring City and its a long way down. When Bob, Wendy and Leo come down and look up. Bob tells Tiny to stop and he does but one of the chains holding the cage snaps and Scoop finds himself in a part of the skyscraper. Bob has a plan. He tells Wendy to get the welding equipment and Leo says he'll get the welding masks and he and Wendy get the said stuff. Bob and Wendy then weld the chain back together and Bob rides up in the cage to get Scoop. Scoop is frightened and Won't come to the carriage to Bob plans to get him but Scoop says it's dangerous so he comes to him, but Scoop decides to drive to him.. Bob and Scoop arrive down. Leo and Bob then finish the lift while Wendy does the electricity. Mayor Madison arrive for the picture. Mayor Madison and Mr Bentley must wear hard hats while being at the top. Gull lands on Mayor Madison's hat and she asks Mr Bentley to help but he keeps taking pictures. Characters * Bob * Wendy * Leo * Mayor Madison * Mr. Bentley * Scoop * Muck * Lofty Trivia * When Bob comes to save Scoop and Scoop refuses to move because he's afraid, in the UK version, he says "Now Mayor Madison will come back and the lift won't be ready!" while in the US version, he says "Now Mayor Madison will come back and there's no elevator!" * This is the first episode of the 2015 series, as well as the first episode to be shown on Milkshake! in the UK and PBS Kids in the US, and the first appearance of Mayor Madison. * Scoop's fear of heights is exactly the same fear that Dusty Crophopper had from the Disney movie Planes. Goofs *Tiny should have known better than to let Scoop into the loading cage. Cast UK *Lee Ingleby as Bob *Joanne Froggatt as Wendy *Jacob Scipio as Leo *Blake Harrison as Scoop *Paul Panting as Muck *Steven Kynman as Lofty *Nick Mercer as Mr. Bentley *Lucy Montgomery as Mayor Madison *Terry Mynott as Tiny US *Colin Murdock as Bob *Joanne Froggatt as Wendy *Dan Bacon as Leo *Blake Harrison as Scoop *Vincent Tong as Muck *Richard Ian Cox as Lofty *Ian James Corlett as Mr. Bentley *Nicole Oliver as Mayor Madison *Lee Tockar as Tiny Next * Milkshake Mix-Up Category:Episodes Category:S1 Episodes Category:Season 3